Prolog This Day is Going to be Perfect
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: Shinning Armor and Cadence's turned out to be very But in truth the day was not over yet and they aren't the only ones on who are having an eventful Various short stories that take place during Shinning and Cadence's wedding
1. Chapter 1 First Night Magic

I do not own the right to My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, it is the property of Hasbro. But I wanted to share this story with you.

Prolog; This Day is Going to be Perfect

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic

Chapter 1; First Night Magic

Newly wed couple start their new life. The two were in their honeymoon cottage in a beautiful glad.

The light of Luna's moon filled the bed room nicely. After their hard earned marriage the wedding nigh was well worth the wait. A pink Alicorn with semi-curly multicolor main rested comfortable in her wedding bed, her lover, husband and one of her best friends, a white unicorn with multi streaked blue main, rested quietly on her stomach with his arms around her. Cadence, ran her hoof through his main. He had given her all and more, they had consecrated their marriage and proved their love this night. The passion they shared together, she hoped would reverberate threw their entire marriage. With the smell of wild flowers creeping in Cadence could only smile and enjoy the hard won peace. She wished that she too could be fast asleep while embracing her lover. But being an Alicorn she had an Earthbound Pony's stamina and a Pegasus Pony's endurance while she was weak, she was far from tired.

"I love you soo much Shining Armor," She whispered to him. "I can't believe that I'm now apart of your amazing family and I can't wait to make one of our own." She looked up through the skylight at the moon, her blue eyes shined. _Aunt_ _Celestia, Aunt Luna, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and of course the little fillies that acted as flower fillies, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweaty Bell, were they? Twilight, especially my new sister. Thank you for all that you did for us._ She thought. She knew that they would have problems, they would fight, they would make up, he would doubt himself, they would cry, they would laugh and strive to do many things and that was life. There life, together. It was strange how foal sitting, at her Aunts' request, one special little unicorn changed her whole life. It was at that moment She had an idea, she gathered magic in her horn and with all she could muster and her silent prey. _Pleas, if just for on nigh let all find love in their own way, may they find happiness and contentment that I have now with my beloved husband. _With that she let a little spark of pink light into the air and it dissipated into the night sky. _What's the worse that could happen?_ Cadence thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 Pain of Failure

Chapter 2; Pain of Failure

In the that same night in the same land but in a dark corner, The price of failure was being felt.

The darkness of Tramper Swamp suited Chrisylis and her minions well. The swamp had many "Natural" twists and turns. The green, gray trees loomed all around. The massive banyon grove trees that helped blot out the sun, their roots strangled any other "Unwanted" plants and gusts form growing. There hive was a massive bundle of dead plants, rocks, tangled roots and their own saliva that crystallized into a twisted maze. Luminescent fungus covered every area adding light where torches just would not do.

Collapsing just inside the hive entrance she was exhausted and injured. "Seer," She cried as a small army of workers flooded in and started to attend to their queen and the few worriers that came in with her. She was battered, bruised and with out any power, the hand full of worriers that could barely drag themselves up. _The rest are lost, I don't care for weaklings_. She side mentally. Chrisylis locked her eyes on the nearest drown. "Take me to the Seer, Now!" The workers obeyed and carried her away as she bid.

The Seer's chamber was much different the rest of the hive. While the hive was covered with black and an almost living neon green full of gloom, despair and death. The Seer's chambers was a vibrant brown with pieces of tribal art work all over, a bubbling black cauldron, in one corner was a dark hole covered with a mass of spider webs. All manners of medicinal herbs and plants hung from the ceiling.

"Seer, Seer!" Chrisylis shouted.

An old Zebra parted the spider webs screen. His main was long and unkempt, his eyes were milky white, he was adorn with rags, tarnished and old jewelry.

"Seer," She barked. "Your vision was wrong, I'm injured and my worriers were devastated!"

Zebra shook his head. "You did not listen to what I'd say and now you think I'd take the blame." He paused so words to sink in. "Did I not say, if you did not love the groom then your plan would be forever doomed." His aged, gravely voice ragged.

Now that she thought about it... _an envision like that would have drown the love with fear. I had rushed head long into something with out studying my subjects thoroughly. _

Chrisylis bit her lower lip slightly, he was right any other time she would have listing to him and his advice would be greatly rewarded, but she did this time... He was right but she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Fortune smiles on your brewed a second chance just for you." The Zebra interjected.

"How so?" The Queen questioned.

The Seer was mixing something. Turning quickly, the Zebra forced her mouth open and poured the mixture down her throat. The Queen felt her body twist, bend and buckle, there was great pain through her body but she soon was able to stand again.

The Seer passed several calabashes filled with the same potion. "More brew for your brewed."

"Excellent after that we begin our new attack!" She cheered with a new exuberance._ Or at least some sort of revenge._ She thought to herself

"Not as of yet, you are not set!" The Seer warned.

"Then when Seer?" She questioned.

"We must wait to act too soon shall seal our fate."

"We? You mean me! Why must I wait?" She flashed him a twisted grin.

The Seer shook his head. It is time you must take. Not while you are so irate."

"Fine I'll wait, but it must not be long." She barked and left the Seer's room. She knew that she had to make better plain.

The old Zebra nodded but said nothing, the Seer watched as she left his chamber. The Seer made a wicked smile. "And soon I will have it all and only watch while you fall." He looked down in his cauldron. "Trusting me is most certainly a mistake"


End file.
